Simplemente imposible
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Presentía que entre ellos había algo extraño... Su curiosidad lo condujo a investigar este tema a fondo, encontrándose con algo no muy bueno... SuzuNagu with lemmon & yaoi


**Mientras canto orgullosamente mi himno nacional, escribo este fic (Mejor dicho, lo paso a PC.) y traumó a mi amiga Selene xD (Bueno, nadie espera que detrás de una carita de niña santita se esconda un lado no apto para niños :3) No estoy muy segura de cómo debería clasificarlo, es que… es raro. Contiene Lemmon , pero no es el tema principal de este fic. Bueno, lo escribí en clases, y la idea me llegó en una noche de insomnio en la cual tuve muchas ideas, y quizás las suba en estas vacaciones (¡Son muchas!). Bueno, no molesto más, el Disclaimer aquí va:**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad. De ser así, mi adorado chilito hubiera hecho aparición en él (¡Deberían de haber aparecido!)**

**Aquí va:**

**Simplemente prohibido**

La verdad, Fuusuke Suzuno siempre encontraba una especie de extrañeza a su relación con Haruya Nagumo, pero ahora poseía la completa seguridad de que esto era imposible, que no debería de estar sucediendo, ni mucho menos permitir al peli rojo lo lanzase a su cama en el máximo estado de excitación posible. PERO debía ser fuerte e intentar oponerse a esta situación, a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba…

-Haruya… debo decirte…mmmh…al-algo, yo…-decía entre suspiros.

-Déjalo para después-puso una seductora sonrisa-Sólo relájate…-le contestaba, mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de la polera de su novio albino, para recorrer aquel formado abdomen, al mismo tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de éste.

-Pero es que… ¡Ah! No hagas… e-eso…- de pronto, comenzó a masturbarle con una infartante lentitud-Es… es urgen-ur…gente…-

-Olvídalo, que ahora sólo importas…-se acercó al cuello de su uke-tú…-susurró con su voz más rebuscadamente sensual, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a morderle. ¿Era posible resistirse a tan tentadora oferta, o enfrentarse a la realidad que le había correspondido?

***Flashback 1***

Sin cansancio, Suzuno buscaba un indicio de los padres de Haruya, ya que en verdad tenía la necesidad de conocer a sus suegros, y a los malditos que le causaron tanto daño a su novio.

***Fin Flashback 1***

***Flashback 2***

Cuando Haruya llegó al Sun Garden, se podía notar su desinterés por vivir, y un carácter fuerte que lo distinguía de la tranquilidad de su entorno. La explicación radica en…

***Flashback del Flashback 2***

-_"Estoy solo, mis padres me abandonaron…"_-

Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente en la calle principal de Seúl, Corea del Sur. Junto a su familia debía viajar a Tokio a hacer un examen médico a cierto familiar del cual no recordaba nada más que su existencia, ya que aún no tenía el total dominio de sus recuerdos. Su miseria compadeció a varias personas, las cuales decidieron aportar una suma de dinero para la compra de un boleto de avión a la capital japonesa, junto a un adulto que tenía el mismo destino. En el viaje, lo único que ocupaba su prematuro cerebro era la imagen de cuando estaba de la mano con su padre, y este le soltó la mano. La multitud le impedía seguirle el paso, además de que una oleada de gente lo llevó lejos de donde sea que iba.

Llegó finalmente a Tokio, y no encontró siquiera un alma que estuviese esperando su llegada. Dos personas amablemente decidieron adoptarlo ilegalmente (Es decir, sin ningún papeleo o algo por el estilo), pero no eran sino residentes de Inazuma, a unos 20 minutos de la capital nipona. Fue una buena época, pero el pequeño aún no veía remediado del todo la gran pena de perder a sus padres. Además, estos no eran mucho mejores, ya que generalmente discutían por todo, creando así unas interminables noches que no dejaban dormir al pequeño de tan sólo 2 años. A pesar de esto último, le brindaban todos los cuidados necesarios a Nagumo (Apellido adoptado con esa familia), no muchos lujos, pero lo que requería para seguir viviendo. Cuando una escases económica, acompañado del descubrimiento de la posesión ilegal de el pequeño, les afectó a los padres, se vieron en la obligación de dejarlo en el orfanato Sun Garden: un tranquilo lugar en el que ellos juraban tendría una infancia normal y tranquila, y sería adoptado un día de esos.

***Fin Flashback del Flashback 2***

Por ello, decidió mostrarse desinteresado por la vida, buscapleitos, pero por sobre todo, desconfiado.

***Fin Flashback 2***

***Flashback 3***

Cuando Suzuno llegó al mismo orfanato, no mucho tiempo antes que Nagumo, se mostraba una persona indiferente, inexpresiva, fría, ya que era una mejor elección eso, a mostrarle al mundo la fisura que sus padres le habían dejado en su corazón.

***Flashback del Flashback 3***

-¿A dónde vamos, mami?-

-A Japón, Fuusuke, a Japón.-

-Y… ¿a dónde?-

-A Inazuma- contestó ahora el padre.-

-Pero no le habíamos dicho a…-

-Nada de eso, Fuusuke- respondió la madre.-

-¿Y dónde está…-

-No venía con nosotros.-

-Claro, yo recuerdo que..-

-_"Maldigo a este niño y su divina inteligencia"_ No.-

-Pero en verdad yo me acuerdo que venía con nosotros.-

-¡Joder! Cállate y camina.-

Se fueron del país, y resulta que esas personas que Suzuno les daba el honor de llamarles "Padres" (A pesar de ni siquiera merecerlo) lo dejaron botado en el orfanato que ellos creían más lejano a casa, con la excusa de que ya volverían, que iban a comprarle helado, pero realmente era para librarse de la carga que era para ellos tener unos gemelos

Obviamente, un niño inteligente como Fuusuke no creyó ni una palabra de lo que sus padres afirmaban, por lo cual asumió que todos en el mundo eran personas falsas, igual que sus padres.

***Fin Flashback del Flashback 3***

Por ello decidió ocultar eternamente sus sentimientos, y apartarse de la gente para no comprobar que en verdad (Según él) todos eran igual de mentirosos.

***Fin Flashback 3***

Pero todo esto cambió al conocerse, y una vez más, el transcurso de la situación en la que se encontraban, iba a cambiar.

***Flashback 1***

La sorpresa que encotró en su amplia búsqueda no fue de lo más grata.

-_"¡Maldito registro civil!"_- maldecía el albino. No podía creer que la "estable relación que mantenían se iría a la basura: el proceso de enamoramiento, la conquista, las multiples tristezas pero las aun mas abundantes alegrías que habían pasado juntos… todo por culpa de ESO. En todo caso, quizás las noches sin dormir reflejado en las enormes ojeras, y el desgaste físico tendrían su recompensa, pero ni comparado con la pérdida que estaba por ocasionarse…

***Fin Flashback 1***

-¡Aaaah!- su ano había sido penetrado por el miembro de su novio, causando un estruendoso grito de placer que llenó la habitación.-¡Ya basta!- Empujó al chico que lo tenía medio-desnudo y a su merced-¡Déjame hablar!-

-Bueno, dilo…_"Justo ahora tenías que detenerme…"_- en efecto, una contundente erección emanaba de su ser.

-¡Tu y yo… Somos hermanos! ¡Haruya Suzuno!-

El peli rojo se alejó aun más, causando justamente lo que el albino no quería por nada del mundo: esa visión de extrañeza en los ojos ambarinos de su antes novio, pero… ¿Qué más podría haber hecho Haruya, si su novio hasta hace unos segundos… era su hermano?

**¡Ou yeah! (Escuchando Misery-Maroon 5 xD) final abierto (Como lo estuvo Fuu-chan hasta hace unos minutos… ¡Que pervertida me he puesto!) Ojalá sea de su agrado, hago mi mayor esfuerzo ^^**

**Saludos~**

**PD: Mi otro fic, "Tratando de llamar tu atención" no lo he continuado desde hace mucho (Si es que alguien se ha dado cuenta, aunque lo dudo u.u) por culpa de la flojera ¡Oh, estúpida flojera que te adueñas de mi ser! xD Quizás continúe pronto…**


End file.
